


Purple Cupcakes (Rewrite)

by GoliathGoat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bulges and Nooks, F/F, F/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rewrite, Violence, hiveswap trolls cameos, jane has anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoliathGoat/pseuds/GoliathGoat
Summary: (This is a rewrite of "Purple Cupcakes", my first fanfiction)The Troll Empire destroyed earth and enslaved the fell hundreds of humans that survived. Between these humans is Jane Crocker, The Grand Highblood's new slave. Jane get herself into a revolution against the highbloods with Gamzee Makara, a young troll that will help Jane escape Alternia.





	Purple Cupcakes (Rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

> After two years I will rewrite this shit. my first try to make this was so meh, that I decided to make everything again, so there is new stuff (and old two), more characters development and maybe better writing? I don't know, you reader is the only one that can judge my writing.

  She remembered that day, the sounds, the smells, the sensation. Jane looked up at the sky, that quiet afternoon and saw in the sky the huge red ship ripping the clouds above her house. The girl wanted to run, but her legs did not move. She wanted to scream, but there was no sound in her desperate need to cry. Every second the monstrous Troll's ship came closer and closer to her, and Jane could only close her eyes in fear.

  When she opened them again she was in the same dirty ship, surrounded by other humans enslaved by the Trolls. Sleeping and having nightmares was a routine, Jane hated to admit that she had grown in those haunting nights.

  The girl moved from her corner in the troll ship's cargo, a large room without windows, the only light coming from the red lamps near the door that some troll would ever check the cargo. Jane sighed and tried to sleep again, it was the only thing that could be done in that place, besides talking to other unfortunate people who suffered the same terrible fate.

  The noise of whispering was incessant, some people talking in silence, wondering if their relatives would be well or had been annihilated along with the rest of humanity. Others were isolated and wept for hours in fear of what might happen to them.

  Jane did the same as usual, hid her dirty face from dry tears and dust for several days without a decent shower and ignored the people around her. She had no idea how long they were on that ship, some people with clocks said it had been a month and a half, but no one was sure.

  The girl tried to go back to her sleep, but was startled by the sound of the metal door opening and revealing a troll of black and blue robes. The large, long-haired creature with a muscular body glanced around and stepped inside. All the humans moved away in the opposite direction of the room, Jane got up and shrugged in a tight corner while the other people shook with fear.

"Humans!" The troll spoke loudly for all to hear. "I'm here to make it clear that our landing is going to occur in a few minutes." That's all he said before left and the door being closed again.

  Jane felt her heart freeze, some people close to her began to cry desperately. What place would they land on? Was it the troll's planet? Was it some place where they would kill them? Questions ran through Jane's head until she was nauseated, the girl leaned against the wall of the ship with her wobbly legs and began to cry in fear.

  It was a matter of time before they arrived at the wretched place that humanity would call home, Jane felt the pressure of the air change, the ground tremble, and the maddening metallic sounds outside. This lasted almost three minutes before a great crash made all the humans in the compartment fall disoriented. Jane, who was sitting and not fall like the others, wiped the tears from her face and stood up with difficulty.

  It did not last long before the metal door opened and a large troll in violet robes and adorned with many jewels entered without warning. No one, not even Jane, had ever seen such a tall troll, the double scars on his face gave him a scary look. He approached like a beast picking out his pray, looking at each of the humans carefully, his face half hidden in the darkness of the compartment.

"Get them and queue up!" He commanded and two trolls began to push and pull people out.

  Jane was in the far corner of the room, she tried to go discreetly willingly, but was spotted by a troll and pulled violently out. Seeing the natural light, even from a pair of moons, almost blinded Jane, who had stayed more than a month in the dark, her eyes ached with light and tears, and when she opened them she saw on the horizon two brightly colored moons of pink and green.

  She almost drowned, it was a surreal image, and Jane for a moment forgot that she had been captured by hostile aliens. But a violent shoving of the troll guard bring her back to reality. Jane was frightened but retained her composure, she followed the rest of the people until they all formed a line. The huge ship was left behind, they had landed near a beach, while the line was going, Jane looked up and saw the fate of the line, a strange gray construction.

  One step at a time was given, a person entered and was no longer seen. Jane looked around at the guards, their bows and arrows ready to shoot anyone who tried to get out of line. The girl felt her stomach get wrapped up, she was very afraid of what might had inside that strange house, the slowness of the queue was not helping. Jane felt the world spin, she could not despair now, she tried to stand firm all the way in the line and when it had come her turn she panicked.

"No, I don't want!!" She screamed but two guards shoved her inside.

  Jane stumbled whimpering, she wiped away her tears and saw the same troll studded with jewels and gold staring at her with contempt. The human rose up quickly and took a few steps back, afraid of being attacked by the horned alien who was watching her.

  Jane was breathing hard, as if she had run a marathon. She and the troll stared at each other for what seemed like forever, but the troll stood up and slowly approached her. The troll took her by the arm and pulled her into an old, uncomfortable chair, Jane lay there astonished as the troll looked at a strange tablet.

"What's your name, human?" He asked without looking at her.

"My name?" Jane asked, more surprised by the question and not to be sure she had heard clearly. The troll gave no signal, he looked up at the tablet and waited for the answer. "Why do I need to say my name?" She dared to ask.

"Tell me your name." The troll insisted, now he was showing his sharp teeth, struggling to not lose his temper.

"Jane Crocker..." Jane said in a frightened voice.

"How old are you?"

"17 years..." she replied. "What are you going to do to me?"

"It's none of your business." The troll replied typing something.

"It's none of my business!" Jane struggled not to look too bold in the situation, but the troll noticed it anyway and rose like lightning.

  Jane fell from the precarious chair with the shock of the troll's sudden movement, he must have been seven and a half feet tall, heavily muscled, wore a violet cloak that made him even larger. He stepped up against Jane slowly, his sharp teeth seeming to tear the human girl's head off if she had not been careful.

"You should shut up before anyone does it for you." He threatened. "From now on you will not talk to anyone, especially with any troll, and if by any chance you do, you will be killed.

  Jane said nothing at once and went back to the chair, afraid of being punished in any way. The troll seemed to approve the silence of the girl and began to move the device in hand. Jane waited a few minutes for the big troll to finish typing on the tablet, she looked around and noticed a strange looking futuristic blue gun. The human girl continued to stare and did not notice the troll looking at her, he gave a slight cough and Jane turned quickly.

"Tell me if you have any special skills." He asked.

"Skill? I ... I know how to bake." Jane answered confused with the question.

"It's not exactly a skill, but it might give you advantages." The troll commented more to himself than to Jane.

  The girl looked at him confused, she had no idea what was happening, but she tried to guess anyway. "Are you going to kill me?" She asked, even though she knew she should't.

  The troll sighed in anger and boredom, but responded as best he could. "Prisoners of war become slaves, but if you want to die so much then keep talking."

  Jane could not move, she was paralyzed with fear in front of that huge and frightening troll and that terrifying news. And the alien seemed to have finished what he was writing, he got up and grabbed Jane by the arm, lifted her off the ground and was ready to throw her out and call the next human when the door burst open.

  Jane felt the grip on her arm grow stronger, and she would never be prepared to see that creature. A gigantic troll lowered his head to pass his huge horns, it was so large and stout that it seemed to have no more space in the room, his face painted in a frightening way, and his devilish gaze was almost enough to make Jane faint but was still being grabbed by the violet troll.

  The troll holding Jane tossed her behind him and stepped forward to curtsy at the giant troll that had entered.

"Cronus ..." The alien's voice was thick and resounding, his teeth the size of Jane's fingers, and his eyes sparkled a deep orange. "I came to get my human."

"Mr Highblood, humans are not yet to be sold or distributed." The troll named Cronus explained.

"I don't want to know about your apologies, I want a fucking human now!" The Highblood rumbled, causing Cronus to retreat.

  Cronus, even taking a step back, stood firm, staring at the Highblood with a fierce look. The giant troll growled like an animal about to fight, he approached and faced Cronus on top, the two stared furiously as Jane desperately tried to loosen the grip on her arm.

"I will not get in trouble again for you, not this time!" Cronus growled.

"Come on, did not you fuck your kismesis tonight?" The highblood grinned disdainfully. "It's not every day that I see you angry like this..."

  Cronus had allowed himself to be intimidated, Jane could tell by the change in the troll's posture, now he was gripping her arm so tightly that she thought he could break it at any moment.

"Let me go!!" Jane screamed in pain. The violet troll let her go immediately and Jane collapsed relieved in the floor.

  For the first time the Highblood noticed the human girl, his smile grew slightly, the big troll pushed Cronus out of the way and bent to look at Jane better. The girl felt terrified, it was like a horror movie where the giant would eat her.

"I'll take this one." The Highblood trotted the big hand up to Jane's head to mess up the girl's hair.

"You are not going!" Cronus tried to push the Highblood away from Jane. "She does not belong to you!"

"Do not mess with me, you little shit!" The highblood grabbed Jane effortlessly over his shoulder, then turned quickly into the small room ready to leave. "Show up in my clan any day." He spoke with irony.

"Ok. Fuck her like you want, I do not care!" Cronus shouted angrily.

  Jane was terrified, she began to kick, bite and pull the messy hair of the Highblood to try to escape, but it was useless. The troll carrying Jane did not seem to mind the girl screaming for help and struggling on his shoulder, he continued quietly without even looking back. Jane only saw Cronus's angry stare before he knocked the door.

  Jane continued to scream and kick, some trolls glancing around and then walked away. The human got tired after ten minutes of fighting, now Jane was breathless and tired, she looked around and saw in the distance a city with colored lights and the green and pink moons in the sky. The girl tried one last time to get off the Highblood's shoulders, but nothing could be done.

  Midway, The Highblood threw Jane to the ground brutally and pushed the girl to her way without trying to get away, the two of them continued on that way to a village full of purple-robed trolls. They had their faces painted like the Highblood, they looked like demonic clowns with messy hair and sharp teeth.

  They approached Jane curiously, some tried to touch her, and others commented on the girl's appearance. Jane tried to pull away, but the Highblood grabbed her by the arm to keep her in place, when the trolls filled their curiosity, then the Highblood arrested Jane to a huge building.

  The place had the walls painted with something colored on the outside, with a large raw wooden door, as large as the highblood. The troll holding Jane opened and revealed a dark place lit by candles and painted like the outside. A gigantic throne down the hall was the only thing in that great hall, there was also a large circular entrance to the left of the throne, on the painted walls, there were the word "honk" written several times.

  Jane felt her heart pounding, she felt the Highblood let her go and the first thing she did was move away from the alien. The highblood was now looking at her in a curious way, he started to approach and Jane tried to escape, but for some strange reason she could not move. The troll managed to reach her and sat down in front of her to examine her, like a curious child. The Highblood began to examine her by the hair, passing the claws and the thick fingers by Jane's short and oily hair. Then the troll passed to her face, looking closely at Jane's eyes, also giving her a glimpse of his red eyes.

  The Highblood pushed Jane's face away and began to touch the girl's body, now Jane was even more frightened. She could not move anything, neither her hands nor her legs, it was as if an invisible force were holding her in place. The Highblood was smiling, not even noticing Jane's frightened angry expression.

  The girl thought she would faint, her head felt heavy, an unbearable lack of air made her dizzy, and there was still that cretin troll running his hand over her. Jane tried to scream but could not, she looked out of the corner of her eye and saw a green figure watching the two behind the Highblood.

"Damara." The Highblood spoke quite naturally. Suddenly Jane could move again, she fell to the ground crying and crawling away from the Highblood as he turned to talk to the troll woman in green dress. "I thought you would never going to show up." The Highblood continued.

"I've been busy, Mr. Kurloz." The troll called Damara bowed humbly to the Highblood.

"Never mind, send this human to the bath, and then to my respiteblock."

"Yes sir." Damara lifted her head and turned to Jane, the troll went to the girl and lifted her off the floor.

  Jane didn't know exactly how to react to all that, she was still crying in disgust at Highblood. The human followed Damara away from there, she just wanted to stay away from Highblood. The two went to the entrance in the left corner of the hall to a large corridor with several paths. Jane wiped her tears and looked at Damara, the girl had not seen women trolls yet, although they knew they existed and that many had attacked the Earth.

  Jane remained silent, the gray stone corridors and candles giving the place a claustrophobic atmosphere that was making Jane nervous and anxious. The troll pointed to the left in a division in the hallway and Jane followed the way, from a side hall appeared another troll that made Jane curious.

  All the trolls in that place had clown themes, this one was no different, but unlike the others who were big and scary, he was thin and small. The troll even taller than Jane, but seemed to be about the same age as her, a teenager, the first teen troll Jane had ever seen. The young troll had messy hair, thin limbs, and loose clothing.

  He looked first at Damara, seemed happy to see her, but when he noticed Jane he got speechless. It was obvious he had never seen a human, and Jane was also impressed to see such a young troll. Damara made a threatening sound and the young troll stepped out of the way of the two girls and continued to look discredited at Jane.

  The two followed  the path and the lean the young troll behind. When they came to their destiny, Damara opened a large wooden door and tapped Jane's back for the girl to enter. It was like a large pool, the steam in the place was so much that Jane had to take off her vapor-soaked glasses, Damara checked the water and then pointed to a wall full of shampoos and soaps, making it clear to Jane that she should bathe.

  The girl did not say anything, she continued in silence when Damara left the bathroom and locked Jane inside. The first thing Jane did was to check the walls for windows, but the place was completely closed, seeing that she would not escape this time, Jane sat on the edge of the pool and tried not to cry.

  She had nothing to do, she checked the water and looked clean. Maybe she could get the dirt out of her body. Timidly, she took off her T-shirt and then slipped off her underwear and tossed them aside, intending to wash them later. She put her hand in the water to check the temperature, it seemed perfect for a hot bath. Jane sighed before entering, and for the first time several weeks she let herself relax.

  Outside the bathroom, Damara was smoking a cigarette in font of the door to watch Jane. The adult troll could hear Gamzee's sweeping footsteps coming down the hallway, even before the young Makara appeared, she turned and saw him appear at the corner of the hall.

"What the fuck was that!?" He asked, almost breathless.

"An alien." Damara spoke with disinterest.

"But how did you get one?"

"Kurloz brought her from somewhere. I think it's that race that empire has dominated recently, humans." Damara swallowed some of her cigarette.

"Dude, what the fuck, I can see!? Can I? Can I?" Gamzee was reaching for the door behind Damara.

"Fuck off, Gamzee, we do not have time for this bullshit."

  The young troll sighed slightly irritably, he paced impatiently in front of Damara. "Please????" He insisted.

  Damara looked seriously at the purple-blood, then lifted him lightly off the floor with the psychic powers, making him turn to leave. "Go do something else, kid." Damara said.

"Okay, I just came to say that the motherfucking meeting place has changed anyway!" Gamzee frowned. "Karkat said it's going to be at Nepeta's hive."

"Great, that little shit doesn't usually change the meeting plans."

"Must because Nepeta's fucking plan, I hope she's okay." Gamzee spoke with some concern.

  Gamzee waited for some comment from Damara, but the woman sawed her eyes in a menacing way, she knew that Gamzee wanted to spy on the alien girl but she would not leave so easily. Giving up to Damara's willpower, Gamzee pulled away a little frustrated not to have his curiosity filled.

  The young troll crossed the corner of the corridor to the left with his hands in the pockets of his pants and head down. Every now and then another purple-blooded troll passed, making Gamzee squeeze against the wall so he would not get hit. He continued on down another bend in the corridor, there was Kurloz waiting for him silently. Gamzee sighed, he knew Grand Highblood had been looking for him for some time, he just did not expect to find the leader anytime soon.

  Kurloz had not yet turned to look at Gamzee, the young troll kept some hope that he had not yet been noticed and deliberately turned around, but Kurloz immediately called out to him.

"Come here, you little shit!" The highblood's booming voice was almost poisonous in Gamzee's ears. The young troll heard the footsteps approaching, he closed his eyes and felt the clawed hand of Kurloz on his shoulder. "You've been avoiding me." It was more a statement than a question.

"No..." Gamzee tried. "The main hive is too big and hard to find'ya, motherfucker."

"Do you think you're going to get away from it forever, Gamzee? One day you're going to have to take care of those clan, and I do not want my successor to be a coward!!"

"Then why do not you choose another one..." Gamzee hissed low-head.

  Kurloz bowed in a menacing manner, the large face of the adult with his teeth showing dangerously close to Gamzee's head. "I do not go back on my words!" He grabbed the Makara's skinny arm and forced him to look at him. "You will become the little beast that was that night, and will take care of this clan like a good highblood!"

"This clan full of shit!" Gamzee screamed.

  At that moment, Kurloz punched the young troll's stomach, Gamzee felt his breakfast almost go up his throat. The Little Makara collapsed, but was caught by his hair, Kurloz laughed lightly as he pressed Gamzee's face against the corridor's wall.

"One day you'll be the leader of this clan, willing or not! But until then, you're no more than the clan's whore! So keep raising your voice at the wrong time as I send each of the subjugglators to fuck your tight ass!" Kurloz threatened.

  Gamzee breathed quick and hard, he felt the claws of Kurloz penetrating the scalp, almost to the point of making him bleed. Without warning, the Highblood let go of Gamzee who shrank scared at Kurloz's feet. "Pathetic ... as always." Kurloz spat.

  Kurloz wanted to continue tormenting the frightened young Makara, but he turned away from the shrunken Gamzee in the ground and left slightly satisfied of its torment towards the boy. When Gamzee looked up and saw that Kurloz had disappeared, he finally got up and continued walking aimlessly through the corridors.

  Gamzee had a fate for the purple-blood clan, which was to become a leader. Everyone had this mission, to kill Kurloz and become the leader, but no one had ever faced the leader of the subjugglators, until Gamzee appeared. A young Makara had faced the Great Highblood, something no one dared, he had wounded Kurloz and survived, and was now the favorite for the succession of leadership.

  But Gamzee knew that he would probably die before Kurloz's death, every other member of the clan hated him, mistreated him or humiliated him. It was a daily and exhilarating thing to have to live with the other trolls of his caste, but at the same time Gamzee could not simply disappear, not with everyone waiting for him to take the throne.

  With his thoughts he start to wandering with many foolish ideas, Gamzee got lost in the hallway, when he realized he was back in the bathroom corridor with Damara still at the door.

  The rusty-blooded woman looked at Gamzee with the corner of her eye, in her thick lips there was a cigarette almost at its end. He looked sadly at her and approached with a defeated face. Damara sighed and pulled the young Makara in a comforting hug, she could see the strength that Gamzee was doing not to cry, but even so he collapsed in tears on the Megido's lap.

  Inside the bathroom, Jane had already cleaned herself up and was now struggling to wash her clothes too, scrubbing and twisting until they looked clean. The girl then made a great effort to twist them and leave them as dry as possible, but in the end she had to wear the wet clothes anyway. Jane picked up her glasses in a corner and wiped the steam from it, then took a moment to rest in the dry corner of the bathroom, even began to doze off.

  Outside, Gamzee sat on the floor beside Damara. The troll was explaining how he was planning to disappear from that place in the next few nights.

"Maybe on the day of the Resistance meeting..." He explained. "Let's go and we will never go back!"

"Perhaps." Damara spoke up. "You've been lucky so far, Gamzee. If you want some advice, I say now is the best time to escape. Kurloz will be busy dealing with the Queen, this is the best opportunity we have."

"Yeah, we should as soon as possible."

"Well, Kurloz must have left by now, and I do not want to be in front of this fucking door forever." Damara threw the cigarette down on the floor and stepped hard on it.

  Gamzee immediately lifted his head with a wide smile of joy, Damara also smiled with amusement before walking out the door and letting Gamzee venture in. The troll boy unlocked the doorknob and slowly opened the big door cautiously, Damara was right behind him curiously.

  Inside the bathroom Jane heard the door open, the face of the young troll she saw in the hallways peering at her curiously through a small crack. Jane instinctively cringed in fear of the troll, he opened the door slowly and entered curiously, half cautious. The human girl began to panic, thinking he had come to take her to the giant troll called Kurloz, right behind him came Damara slightly interested.

"Fuck... look at her! Look this weird motherfucker!" Gamzee whispered as if he were seeing a surreal thing, he was leaning on his knees about eight feet away from Jane, trying to look at her better. "She's so weird! Do you think she can talk?"

"I have not heard her speak yet." Damara said.

  Jane did not know what was happening, it was as if the trolls were watching a strange animal trapped. Jane was sitting wide-eyed watching Gamzee sit down and try to prepare to talk to her.

"Do you have a name?" Gamzee tried, but Jane was too scared to respond. "My name Gamzee! Woman Damara!" He spoke as Jane was a Neanderthal without language knowledge, it irritated the girl slightly.

"Damn stupid, of course she does not understand anything." Damara was angry.

"Maybe she's mute, you do not know." Gamzee began to argue.

  Jane looked from Gamzee to Damara as the two discussed whether she was mute or did not know what they were talking about. At that point, Jane did not know if she was really scared, but to see aliens arguing yet not a very reassuring scenario.

" Jane Crocker." She spoke to silence the two trolls.

  Gamzee turned enthusiastically and approached a few steps. "She can talk!"

"But what did she say? It does not look like any word I know." Damara spoke up.

"Jane Crocker is my name."

"It's so weird! Mine is Gamzee Makara!" Gamzee grinned.

  Jane flinched against the wall, her eyes wide with astonishment, and Gamzee saw the fear in the human's gestures. The young Troll retreated two steps and Jane reassured herself.

"Are you going to take me for the giant troll?" She asked looking at Damara.

"He had to leave, you got lucky this time." Damara said. "But do not be happy, he's still coming back, and he'll love to use you."

"And what are you two going to do with me?"

"Good question, human. No kurloz here and I'm responsible for your ass." Damara gritted her teeth. "Where am I going to put that fucking alien..."

"Better not put it together with the other slaves." Gamzee suggested.

"Slaves??" Jane said in surprise.

"Yeah, all the aliens that are spared by the empire become slaves." Gamzee said smiling, not realizing the fear in Jane. "You're and Damara will be, like, slave friends." He laughed looking at Damara, but the woman was not amused and looked angrily at Gamzee.

"I don't believe... they brought me here for this!" Jane started to cry. "You destroyed my house and killed all those people for it!" She get up from the ground and tried to face the trolls with a menacing look.

"Do not be ridiculous!" Damara pushed Gamzee aside and now she was inches from Jane. The adult troll was very tall, with fine but strong muscles, she had the same sharp teeth that every troll had. "We are not military! We did not even know that your planet existed until a few days ago, do not blame everybody because nobody here was on your planet!"

  Jane looked startled at Damara threatening her against the wall, the girl burst into tears and sat down again. Damara sighed contemptuously and took a few steps away, but Gamzee kept close and tried to approach on Jane again. He tried to touch Jane's shoulder, but when the girl felt the touch, she got up quickly and shouted at the two trolls.

"Stay away from me! Do not touch me!" He screamed as hard as she could.

  Outside the bathroom, a purple-blooded troll passed by and peered at the situation, but on seeing Damara he stepped away. Gamzee had noticed the curious intruder, he knew to leave the human in that place would be dangerous for her.

"Do you want to rest in my hive?" He invited.

"You will not bring her with us! Kurloz would kill you if he knew." Damara said.

"Then we'd better not tell him!" Gamzee looked at Damara with a begging look.

"I'm not going to follow you anywhere!" Jane said irritably.

"You should, if you stay here the other motherfucking trolls will get your ass. We promise we will not do anything." Gamzee smiled and lowered his head in a subdued signal.

  Jane looked at the two trolls in front of her. She knew that the clowns on the outside seemed to be capable of everything, and would certainly do horrible things to Jane if they found her alone. Reluctantly, Jane agreed, and the three of them headed out of the hive. With Damara accompanying, no one suspected the three individuals coming out from the back doors and crossing a sand field, it was a three-minute walk, and during that walk Gamzee began to explain who they were.

"I'm just another guy living near the clan. Damara is a slave already makes more sweeps than I have motherfucking lived!" Gamzee chatted. "After she was bought by Kurloz life got a little better know."

  Jane was not paying much attention to Gamzee, she was still spasm with Alternia's aesthetics, its dark purple sky and its moons and colors of the buildings in the distance. Gamzee chattered non-stop and Damara occasionally asked him to shut up a bit, but the young Makara ignored the older troll and continued.

"... he never stays long, I think he's fishing or eating or he's just lazy, and you have a lusus?" Gamzee took a small leap in Jane's direction. The girl took a fright and tried to ask Gamzee's question.

"One what?" She asked.

"A motherfucking lusus? Well... you do not have to explain it if you do not want to, I know it must have stayed on your planet..."

"I, I do not know what a lusus is..." Jane stammered.

"What took care of you when you hatch?" Damara asked.

  Jane tried to understand why Damara had used the word 'hatch', but they were aliens that Jane did not know anything about. "My Dad... I was raised by my Dad..."

"Dad?" Gamzee said the word with difficulty. "Is that the human word for lusus?"

"A Dad is a Dad, not a lusus!" Jane argued. "Who cared for you when you were little?" She asked.

"My lusus."

"Ok, what's his name?" Jane asked.

  Gamzee looked oddly at Jane, not quite understanding the question. The young troll looked at Damara, who also looked at Jane strangely.

"Lusus had no name, girl, unless you decide to give one to then." Damara explained.

  Jane was confused, she had no idea what they were talking about in the first place, but this time Jane made a little effort to hear what Gamzee was talking about.

"I never gave a name to him, I hardly saw the bastard. Some of my friends gave, like Nepeta, I should show her to you, but there were a few things and she was serving as a slave to an indigo-blood dude. " Gamzee turned to Jane and she looked at him hoping he would continue. "So my vertebro Karkat got all pissed because he did not want her to go. But that does not matter, what matters is my folks wanting a civil war, ya' know..."

"War? For what?" Jane asked.

"Some bastards motherfuckers who are using lowbloods as slaves." Gamzee explained and looked at Damara right behind them.

"What a noble cause for a highblood like you." Damara said wryly. Gamzee just laughed sheepishly and ran a few yards across to a sand dune.

"My hive is right there!" He screamed.

  Jane climbed the soft sand dune, she could hear the sound of the sea and the salty scent of the strong wind. When she reached the top she could see a strange and disorganized building with several windows and colored canvases.

  Gamzee stepped forward and Damara patted Jane on the back so she could move on. With no choice, Jane followed several yards and entered the open door. Gamzee was already inside, looking expectantly at Jane's opinion.

  The human girl put her hand over her mouth in astonishment, it was a room, or something, unorganized and dirty with pie and horns all over the floor. Damara gave Jane a slight push and advanced to a door in the wall opposite the entrance, leaving Jane and Gamzee in the mess.

  Jane walked a few steps and inadvertently stepped on the green goo in one of the pies, she took a small leap to a cleaner corner and looked at the mess from top to bottom and then Gamzee closing the door.

  The troll turned around smiled friendly at Jane, but the human was still not quite sure whether to stay in a room alone with a troll. Jane frowned at Gamzee, and he looked away from her and went to a strange laptop on the small table in the corner. He kept typing for several minutes until he stood up and looked at Jane and then the room.

"Do you want to sleep in my recoverypod?" He pointed to the huge cocoon overflowing with green goo.

"Would you not have a drier place?"

  Gamzee looked around and told Jane to come with him, the two of them passed through some doors and rooms until they reached a room with strange sofas. It was a messy room with a strange three-seat sofa, two armchairs and a medium-sized TV on a coffee table. Jane sat up and saw that it was not as gaunt as the cocoon Gamzee had shown before, she relaxed slightly and Gamzee moved slowly away.

  Jane stared at the door through which Gamzee had left, for the first time she was been alone since she had been captured by the trolls. Jane automatically thought of running away, she got up and went towards the door opposite to which Gamzee had left, she passed a hallway and many rooms, they had very small windows for it to pass or very well closed.

  Strolling through the strange and disorganized house, Jane saw the lights of Gamzee's bedroom, she approached and listened to voices. It was Gamzee and another male voice Jane did not know.

"He did not tell me details. I should try to talk to her myself..." The unfamiliar voice spoke.

"But what a motherfucking trouble Nepeta could have stolen without having done all this madness." Gamzee was commenting.

"I know... the worst is Kanaya, she's freaking out."

"Everyone's freaking out, bro."

  Jane listened more closely, she leaned down and protected the shadows of the dark corridor she was in, and she could see the troll talking to Gamzee. It was another young man, had a calm and friendly expression, and very large bull horns.

"I just hope this not go wrong... I can't imagine a world without Nepeta."

"She's good, she will not let anyone hurt her." Gamzee was commenting cheerfully.

  The bull-horned troll smiled, he was facing Gamzee, and the other purple-blooded troll had his back to Jane. The two aliens looked at each other for a moment and after a long silence Gamzee took a step closer to the other troll.

  Jane watched curiously, they seemed so normal, acting so naturally in a way Jane had never seen other trolls act. Gamzee brought her hand up to the other troll's cheek that flushed lightly in a brownish tone. Gamzee drew his face closer to the other, but the visitor troll drew back a little.

"You have to stop it..." The bull-horn troll spoke up. "Enough is enough..."

  Gamzee's head lowered slightly, the hand on the other's troll slid sadly down without strength. The other troll looked sad, he approached Gamzee and gave him a hug.

  Jane did not know exactly what was happening, but in the middle of the hug, the troll looked at her quickly, Jane instantly ran into the darkness. The troll squeezed Gamzee harder and whispered in fear:

"I think I saw a ghost in that door ...."

"I also saw a ghost..." Gamzee tried to kiss the cheek of the other.

"No, it was a ghost, a real one!" The troll loosened his grip and pulled Gamzee. "It was right there! It looked like a girl!"

"If you wanted a girl just ask..." Gamzee looked suggestively at the other troll.

"I'm not talking about that! There really was a girl there! Only it was very strange! "

  Gamzee sighed and went into the hallway and looked around, there was nothing there. He came back and shrugged his frightened friend and sat down at the table in the middle of the room.

"I know there was someone there..."

"You came here looking for girls or what?" Gamzee asked in a threatening way. He stared at the ground with a slightly angry face.

"... I have to go. I do not want Kurloz to see me here." The visitor troll came out the open door and gave a quick nod to Gamzee.

  The purple-blooded troll waited a few minutes and got off the table, down the hall, and heard the quick beating of Jane's heart. She was hiding in a corner behind a dusty curtain, Gamzee approached and pulled the curtain from the front of the human.

"It was you?" He asked.

  Jane was very frightened, afraid that Gamzee would be infuriated by her spying on him and another troll. "Do not hit me, please..." She closed her eyes tight.

  Gamzee almost choked on that plea, no one but the most docile slaves of the clan spoke to him like that. Gamzee realized she was scared and took a few steps back to make room for the frightened girl. She was like him when Gamzee was close to Kurloz, he was fearful and frightened.

"Why would I do that? I never saw my bro Tavros scared like that!" He tried to look cheerful with the situation.

  But Jane did not laugh, she just opened her eyes and stood staring at the floor. Gamzee sighed and walked away, walking out the door  and leaving Jane alone. The Girl went into the living room and remained silent, sitting down and then lying down on the couch. It was much more comfortable than the hard floor of the troll spaceship, Jane closed her eyes and after a few minutes fell asleep.

  Meanwhile, Gamzee went out onto the beach and sat on the sand in a form full of drowsy goo, picking up the sticky green substance with his hands and licking his fingers, satisfied with the dampening sensation on his tongue. After a few minutes of eating, he was already drunk and dizzy, he could only see Damara's figure above him.

"Where's the human?" She asked.

"I do not know..." Gamzee replied with a calm smile.

  Damara rolled her eyes and grabbed Gamzee by the wrists to get him to his feet, the young Makara was staggering and leaning on the shoulder of the adult troll. She led him inside and left him carefully inside the goo on the cocoon.

"You have to sleep, it's almost dawn." Damara straightened him inside the cocoon.

  Gamzee did not respond, he was almost asleep when he was left by Damara. When she had finished putting the young man to sleep, the woman troll found Jane was still sleeping, and then went to her own room in the highest room on Gamzee's hive. She watched the moons in the dark sky, especially the green, gleaming in the sky with its beautiful and scary glow to the rusty-blood troll.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Is better than the old version? Is worst? Should I continue or drop the idea off? Please, comment what you like and dislike! Make some appointments, make suggestions about something I didn't did in the first one that a should put is this new version!


End file.
